


New Memories

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	New Memories

Harry had spent the whole morning in the kitchen, preparing the perfect Christmas dinner, including a special Christmas pudding made following Molly Weasley's recipe. He had neglected the house decoration even though he knew that Draco couldn't be trusted with that task, for the blond didn't like the holidays – his mother had died four years before on Christmas Eve, and Draco hadn't fully recovered from that. Usually, Draco would busy himself with work during Christmas. And to top it all, lately the blond hadn't been feeling well, especially in the mornings.

Harry wiped his hands in a cloth and exited the kitchen when he checked that the pudding was fine, and walked towards the living room, only to find a blond wizard bent over a box, rummaging through it and taking a couple of bright Christmas balls out to hang them from the tree set near the fireplace. "Draco?" he called. "What are you doing home this early?"

"I thought you'd be glad to see me home," Draco spoke quietly, turning around. "I--- I have something to tell you."

Harry watched as the blond swayed and looked at the ground nervously; he feared that his boyfriend would have bad news, if he wasn't misreading Draco's body language. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how you're going to take this."

"Why don't you tell me what's going on and we'll see later how I react?"

Draco nodded and breathed in deeply before starting to speak so fast that it was hard for Harry to follow him. "Ihavegonetoseethedoctorandhehastoldmethatwearegoingtohaveababy."

"What?"

"I have gone to see the doctor and he has told me that we are... going to... have a baby."

There was a silence in the room before Harry launched himself towards Draco and engulfed him in a tight hug. "That's amazing, Draco! We're going to be fathers! We're going to have a family!"

Draco smiled softly under Harry's embrace. "I wasn't sure about your reaction... I know I haven't been a good boyfriend around Christmas lately. But now I have to make new memories, starting from this moment." Draco finished.

Harry kissed his boyfriend, forgetting the pudding and the delicate balls Draco was still holding, trying to pour in the kiss everything he felt.

Christmas would always be his favourite time of the year.


End file.
